Refuge
by DragonFairy
Summary: Looky Looky! I HAVE RETURNED!! MWAHAHAHAHHAA! CHAPTER 15 IS POSTED. (please don't shoot me) I love you?! [is it just me, or is the paragraphing really MESSED UP!!! GRRRR]
1. Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE~ HELLLO PEOPLE! Ok, I won't tell you who I am. I just joined banishing a while ago. (HEHEHE!!) since banishing is gone for a bit, I decided to make this fic, AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR ELSE!! LOL, ok, btw absorb the words…it's more enjoyable that way….and since everyone is saying this, I'll do it to…..PEOPLE I DON'T OWN SWEEP!!!! Get it??? That's why this is called….F-A-N F-I-C-T-I-O-N!!! duh!! (some chapters might be about as long as a real sweep version, so people it'll be long! But it's just to introduce things so you won't be like "WHERE DID THEY COME FROM" and stuff…) ok, here we go…*takes a couple of shots continuously*…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh Goddess, I wonder why you are doing this to me. My flight is tomorrow night and all I think about is that I can't stand to face him, not again… but I don't have a choice do I? Last night I had scried for my future, and I saw him. Why? He's becoming more handsome each time I see him…and I fear that I might fall in love with him. I pray that it won't happen, a second time.  
  
- Raynach  
  
  
  
I was getting ready to pack my clothes in my already emptied bedroom. Tomorrow I'll be going to Canada to find my parents, so nervous and afraid of what I might find, but I need to know. I had a million thoughts going through my head as I continually folded every article of clothing that I had. Are my parents alright? Would my father be proud of me, my job as seeker? Most of all, what will happen to Morgan when I'm gone? All of my thoughts were disrupted by a phone call. Instantly I knew it was sky.  
  
"hi" I sounded withdrawn.  
  
"hi yourself! You don't sound to well, is everything alright? Nothing strange happened while I was gone I hope?" I imagined her concerned face.  
  
"No, not to my knowledge. What time will you arrive tomorrow?"  
  
"possibly around 6:30, but be at the airport by 6." Of course I was a little more mature and responsible than most people my age, she didn't have to tell me again.  
  
"alright, see you then." I hung up the phone to lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I imagined my mother and father already in the hands of Amyranth. What if it was too late? The thought filled me with too much fear, I had thought of nearly every worst possibility there was…it had taken me a while till I had fallen asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: People, this is an intro… NOT A CHAPTER!!!! For the next few chapters, they will all introduce people, and settings so don't expect too much in a short time!!!!!!!! 


	2. Welcoming

Author's Note: Morgan's POV – this chapter's just welcoming Sky back into the story **yay!! Everyone claps** okey dokey…here goes……  
  
Hunter will be leaving tonight, and I'm so scared for him. What will happen to him if Amyranth finds out about him? There'd be nothing I can do. But something in the corner of my mind keeps telling me that something will come. What is it? Why doesn't hunter sense it, only me?  
  
- Morgan  
  
  
  
"Morgan, wake up," Mary K. huddled over my bed. "Morgan…"  
  
I groaned, refusing to get up. Mary k. was just about leaving the room when it hit me hard – today Hunter was leaving to go to Canada. There couldn't have been a worst way to end the weekend. I laid on my bed, near tears. Why did he have to leave me, now that iw as finally safe? Oh hunter…I thought longingly.  
  
I forced my way out of bed and did my usual dull and cranky morning routine. When I finished changing, I went downstairs to get a pop tart. Mary K. Already sitting on the Kitchen table. "you look like hell. Is everything alright?"  
  
No, nothing…everything was going wrong. But I hadn't told her about hunter's departure. It seemed easier not to explain, after all, she was never quite happy with the fact that I was a witch. "yeah, I'm fine." Was my only simple answer.  
  
"don't worry, the day will be over quite soon, and you can have fun all weekend." She said. Goddess! I looked at her wide eyed, wondering. Out of all the things she could have said, why did she have to say that? I nearly whimpered from her words.  
  
No sooner had we arrived to school, and I walked to my coven Kithic's usual hangout spot. When I got there, I noticed everyone was here, my best friends Bree and Robbie – Jenna, Matt, Ethan, Sharon, and Even Raven. Already in steady conversation about what they've been studying and lots of interesting facts. Everyone looked up to say there hi's. I have them a fake smile back, still feeling a bit unhappy.  
  
"hey" said Bree. "how are you dealing with Hunter's leaving?"  
  
"Not too good." I said frowning.  
  
"Hey!!" Raven Meltzer spoke to Kithic in her usual loud tone. "who's leading Kithic tomorrow? And where we going for the circle?" she questioned.  
  
"hmm…I never thought of that. I could take over and lead for a while…" and at that everyone burst into giggles. What was wrong with me leading Kithic? Sure I was usually the one who caused the power stirs before, but I could have worked something out.  
  
"Please Morgan…We're not that desperate," raven remarked with a snort.  
  
"or suicidal" someone else said. They giggled some more and I just rolled my eyes.  
  
As if planned, someone was coming down the steps. Everyone was surprised to see Sky, standing there – most of all Raven. All of us started crowding around her, saying hello.  
  
"hi everyone! I missed you all, I'll be hear to lead Kithic tomorrow, that is until hunter returns from Canada".  
  
"great…well, doesn't this feel comfy cozy." Raven replied sarcastically. Sky's smile turned into a frown. Raven just stared at the ground, she looked like she wished she had taken those words back.  
  
"right then…Be at my place tomorrow. It was nice seeing you all again." She paused, "most of you, that is." Those last words were said coldly. Raven kept her stare at the ground pretending she hadn't heard her.  
  
Author's note: Ok! Wee! Yay! This introduces back Sky, and she'll be in the story from now on…I don't expect much review from this, but please do anyway….however, I hope I get review in the next two chapters! OR ELSE!!…..I'll boil you in oil and eat you!! Haha, not really! *author passes out from drinking too much*  
  
We're sorry for any inconveniences that this author is facing. Please remain calm and avoid any alcohol that may damage the author. Thank you. 


	3. Goodbye

Author's note: ok…I'll be giving you future Hints now and then…so just to keep your curious minds busy!! Haha!!!!! OK…..I'm not really "dragonfairy" and if you really think hard, you'll know who this is!!  
  
It can barely remember how long it was since I've seen him. Ever since he had wanted to take up his job as seeker, I knew he could do it. But I wasn't as important as that dream, was I, Hunter? No, never. We had dated for about two months, he had said he loved me and I know he did. But how much had he changed since I last saw him? I mean, we never actually broke up, but he just said that he had become seeker, and that he was leaving England…he wouldn't have any time for me anymore, but I knew I'd see him again, someday. Goddess, how I miss his arms around me. I still love him, even until now…I pray he hadn't found another.  
  
-Raynach  
  
The day had been moving so slowly. Al I could think about was hunter. I was going to his place today for the last time.  
  
After the last bell, I headed for das boot. I didn't even notice hunter leaning over the door. I smiled relieved to see him.  
  
"hi Morgan" How he could sound so casual was beyond me. I quickly ran up to hold him close, and I never wanted to let him go. "I need to spend time with you one last time." He kissed my cheek. "be at my place in 20 min. no more."  
  
"Okay, I will." Hunter let go of me and went to his car. I rushed home practically speeding, and headed for my closet. At the back I pulled out a see-through summer dress with blue lining underneath. Mary K, said it made me look "stunning" so I saved this for a special occasion. I scrunched my hair into curls and put on a little makeup before I headed for the door. Mary K. stopped me in the hall,  
  
"whoa! Someone's planning on getting laid tonight." She giggled.  
  
"Ugh!! That's not funny Mary K!" I groaned.  
  
"I'm only joking. You look gorgeous. Good luck." I gave her a smile and headed out the door.  
  
I arrived at hunter's in 10 min. Already he was waiting on his porch wearing his casual pants and a long blue sweater that made his eyes stand out. He looked stunning. I got out of das boot to escort him to the car. He looked at me as if he saw a ghost, and I blushed. "you look beautiful" he said almost wistfully.  
  
"funny, I was about to say the same thing" I said. I got into the passenger's seat of das boot and the day seemed endless from there. We did almost everything together. First we saw a romantic movie then we went to a mega mall to play childish games and go on roller coasters. We went to a fancy dinner right after. That's where he handed me a beautiful pentacle necklace with a piece of lapis lazuli in the centre. "if you ever need me, just keep the pentacle close to your heart, and I'll speak to you." Tears began to well up in my eyes. I didn't know what to say. He only kissed away the tears.  
  
It was getting darker, but the day still seemed truly endless. We were at a beach that was about a block away from Hunter's place. We walked for a long time, talking about his past and our future. I had already forgotten the fact that he was leaving in just a few hours.  
  
"Morgan" he whispered.  
  
"Yes", I kept my eyes closed and listen to the crashing of the waves. Nothing really felt real at this moment.  
  
"We'll have to call it a night now, my flight is in a few hours and …"  
  
"No!" I stopped him, more forcefully than I had meant to. "please, don't say anything, give me a few more moments with you." He held me close, and I could hear the sound of his heart. I tried hard not to think of his leaving me, and tears streamed down my face, soaking his sweater.  
  
"Morgan, please. Don't look like that. I'll come back I promise. Just trust me to do this. You're my muirn beatha dan. I'll never leave you." Even he had a hard time holding back tears. A sob tore from his throat. "I love you"…  
  
The night was almost over and I went back to hunter's place to call my mom. "yeah, I won't be back until a while, I'll be going to the airport and back. Sky will be driving me home".  
  
"alright Morgan, but only because it's not a school night. I expect you to come right back home." She said sounding very motherly.  
  
"Of course, love you." And I hung up.  
  
It took 3 hours until the three of us arrived at the airport, so many people were busy with their business. I found there world quite simple: No magick, only running around for simple reasons, reasons that would have been the same as my own, only that world was gone from me now. I don't know which reality I had preferred more… We sat down for about 20 minutes, hunter was holding my hand and I was shaking. Over the P.A., a woman called hunter's flight…I was so light-headed for a moment, hunter looked at me with concern.  
  
"alright, that's me. Let's go" he said trying to sound calm. He was just as nervous as I was. He and Sky had their say, they hugged and smiled, then hunter turned to me.  
  
"remember, I'll be back, so don't look for another boyfriend while I'm gone" He joked. But I couldn't even laugh. "smile for me Morgan, it's not the end of the world…yet." I did smile for him and held him close. He kissed me lightly on the lips, and he walked away. He was the last one to give his passport, and as he was walking down the hall the led to the airplane. He paused for a moment to stare at me for the last time. "I love you" his words echoed through my mind.  
  
"I love you, too, Hunter," and the woman closed the door.  
  
*sniff sniff*, tear ;"( WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I can't even believe I wrote that, so much, love junk, but I thought that's what YOU wanted! I can't take that luvy mush crap, so I couldn't even read the chapter over! UGH! Yuck!!! Anyways……READ AND REVIEW!! INTERESTING STUFF IS AHEAD…..SO PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING THIS!!! No I won't, but still, do me a favour please! :eats an orange: oh shoot, I think I just told u who I am!!! 


	4. Visions Of The Waves

Oh dangit! I just read Kali's story! Crap! My idea had been taken! ARG! LOL! Oh well, there are other ways to approach this damn story……ANYWAYS….this isn't' an actual chapter, just a little foreshadowing as to what happens next in the story…SO READ……(Morgan's POV)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dammit! Hunter left me a few hours ago to go to Canada. I know this sounds like a stupid soap opera, but I miss him already and I don't know what to do. Sky is here to keep me company now, I only hope that things aren't going too rough with her and Raven. Too much of writing in this car is making me carsick, and I feel like I'm dying already.  
  
-Morgan  
  
Sky dropped me off at my house, and I ran to my room. I couldn't hold back anymore tears. What if this feeling happened for a reason…maybe hunter was in trouble and I was supposed to stop him before something bad might happen to him. But for whatever purpose, he was gone and I was left in my room feeling all alone. I looked out my window, the sky couldn't have looked darker and cold. The moon was full. I decided to scry for a little bit since I couldn't go to sleep.  
  
"hello dagda" I reached out to pet my grey kitten, he was already asleep but I spoke to him nonetheless. "Morgan isn't feeling too good today." And I kissed him on the nose. I got up to my closet to get my small footlocker altar and made my circle out of chalk. I didn't bother calling up the elements, I only lit a candle which dimmed my room. In one minute I was in deep meditation.  
  
"show me the future Goddess, tell me what I need to know." And in that thought I was surrounded in fire as though I were in the flame itself. I didn't burn, instead I felt warm and relaxed. Suddenly hunter appeared before me.  
  
"Morgan" his words echoed everywhere.  
  
"Hunter" I ran to him and he took my hand. He started speaking in another old language that I couldn't understand. He was weaving a spell, and it made the fire around us spit and crackled with power. He was holding me close to him, and he was leaning over to kiss me when all of a sudden we were surrounded by waves of purple and swirls of pink. At first I was afraid that it was the dark wave, but it was much different from that. Hunter looked at me with pain in his eyes, and suddenly the wave was between us, forcing hunter to let go of me, he was moving farther and farther away.  
  
"Hunter!!" I called for him. His only reply was "I'm sorry." And I belted backwards, waking up on the floor of my room. Whatever hit me, it hit me hard, and I accidentally knocked down the candle.  
  
I cleaned up the mess that I had made and quietly went to my bed. That's not what I wanted to see, even though I know I didn't know what it meant, but whatever it was …I knew it wasn't a good sign.  
  
  
  
*Oh no, OH NO!!! HEHE! Ok, read and review, the next chapter is Hunter's POV!! So get ready punks!!!!!!!!!! LOL, I mean, sweet little WONDERFUL reviewers…he he he??? 


	5. Katherine

Author's note: Hunter's POV –  
  
----------  
  
Well, well…there is a seeker arriving. Everything is going just as we had planned, but better. Now the power of Amyranth will grow, along with the knowledge of Council itself. SB would have been very pleased if it weren't for her pathetic attempts at that Belwicket girl. What a shame.  
  
- Raghnall  
  
I sat there contemplating to myself, looking out the window. I know Morgan is hurting, but I promised I'd be back. Damn this American transportation! The food on the plane could have been better, and I was constantly tossing and turning. I felt so uncomfortable sitting in my seat where I realized I could be making the worst mistake of my life. I couldn't ignore the fact that I might have been acting too fast.  
  
I finally arrived to Quebec in what seemed like days. I looked around the airport seeing so many French people, mumbling unintelligible words, and they were so fast! Feeling more like an outsider, I ambled my way through the busy crowds to a magazine rack that sold maps. Unfortunately I wasn't looking and I had bumped into someone, knocking down their handbag, spilling out so many things, coins, lipstick, a compact mirror, and all sorts. "clumsy, idiot" I thought to myself, picking up all I could. "I'm sorry madam I wasn't watching where I was going and –"  
  
"Niall" her crisp English accent made me look at her. Her hair was long, flaxen blonde, and her eyes were dazzlingly dark coloured, almost to a purple, with little specks of pink in them. She was about my age. Goddess! I know that sweet face, and I know those eyes, so familiar as if it were just yesterday I had held her in my arms.  
  
"Katherine," I stared at her blankly. I handed her purse, not knowing what to say. "Katherine, what are you doing here in Canada. Why aren't you in England?" I finally asked.  
  
"I'm here…" she paused, "for vacation reasons, that's all." She spoke so softly, I had a hard time understanding her words. She smiled then, such a beautiful smile. I hadn't realized how much I missed her since I had become seeker. She came closer to give me a hug. "I missed you Hunter." She whispered.  
  
"Ditto" I replied. "I'm here for council reasons – just getting a map. I don't exactly know my way around," feeling a little embarrassed and self-conscious.  
  
"Well, I do know my way around. I've been here a lot…I could show you. Where are you planning on staying?  
  
"I don't know," I honestly didn't. I was thinking about arriving at the next hotel and settle there. But I didn't know where that was either.  
  
"well then. You can stay at my place for a little while." She offered, and I couldn't say no.  
  
She walked me to the parking lot entrance while we waited for a cab. "How are things in England?" I tried to make conversation.  
  
"not too bad. It's getting a little tiring I suppose. I'm staying at an apartment, so you can settle yourself there for as long as you need to be."  
  
"thank you." I was quite relieved.  
  
When the cab came that took us to her place, we immediately got our things settled in her bedroom. It wasn't a very large place, fit for one person. It did look very cozy and sophisticated however.  
  
Sky had given me many places to search for leads. One place in particular called the "La Vigne" which was French for "The Grapevine." It was a French restaurant allowing only witches.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of that place. I'll take you there tonight, maybe we can catch up on things when you've finished your business…" Katherine said strangely when I asked her if she knew the place. I decided to take a little nap before my next crusade began. What am I doing in my old girlfriend's apartment? I asked myself. I know Morgan wouldn't approve of this. But anyways, we were only living platonically together, so there wasn't anything going on between us. After all, hadn't I told Morgan to trust me?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Katherine and hunter start making out next chapter…NO JUST KIDDING!!! All the interesting stuff won't happen until the next few chapters, so read and REVIEW….the more reviews the sooner we get to the freaky/interesting stuff!! L8TA!! 


	6. La Vigne

Katherine drove me to "La Vigne" where a woman in her 40's escorted me to a secret room behind the floorstage. She was the only one who spoke English. I wish I had dressed up a little more, I didn't know how fancy the restaurant was. It was very "rich" looking. The woman who had led me here gazed at me very deeply in my eyes. "You're a seeker, yes..?" smiling warmly. It sounded more like a statement then a question. "you seem very familiar you know. You've been to Quebec before?" She had an unusual accent, I was sure she spoke French also.  
  
"Actually I haven't, it's my first time here in the City. (author's note: I know Quebec is a province – but he's in Quebec CITY!! The capital….okay? just in case you thought I was a tad bit stupid! lol, I'm from Canada, so I would know, anyways, back to the story…sorry!) You might be thinking of my father…" stared at me as if she knew who I was talking about.  
  
"You're father. Yes, I suppose that could've been it," thinking allowed, "You have his features, same strong cheekbones, and your eyes…What do you want to know?"  
  
My heart was racing. She knew my father, or at least had seen him. "Madam…"  
  
"Call me Cynthia, please." She stated calmly.  
  
"Cynthia, I've been looking for my parents for a while now…they had left England, and I had assumptions that they were near here. Do you know anything about them – where they are?" I knew that Cynthia was a stranger so I didn't want to explain too much. She hadn't shown me anything that could assure me I could trust her. She might be a dark Woodbane witch for all I know, but I was getting nervous. Her next words could very well lead me close to where my parents are – or they would disappoint me.  
  
"It hadn't been a while since I last saw him. He was here you know." Goddess, I hadn't known they were so close! She continued, "I remember him with another woman, long, black, straight hair, very tall, with brown eyes; In her 30's I assumed." That couldn't have been my mother. Her features were a lot different than what Cynthia mentioned. I became very doubtful. "She was explaining about a soon trip to Mexico. I remember clearly what your father had said, 'Come over to Rue De MacKay (MacKay street) so you can give me what I need, and soon.'"  
  
I nearly jumped at her words! What could have father "needed?" Cynthia smiled then.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure it was strictly business reasons." I was relieved at that. I thanked her then and left the room. The woman that Da was with might have been a seeker most likely, telling father that he was to go to Mexico next, but I was very suspicious as to why Cynthia was so easily explained this, and I was marvelled about how much she knew! She eavesdropped on Da and that woman he was with…but I didn't question it all that much. I kept thinking that this was where I was to find Da, but I knew that I had to delay this for a while to make sure that there were no dangers around when I was to find him.  
  
Katherine had waited for me at one of the tables drinking coffee and writing in what looked like to be her Book Of Shadows. "Hi, how did it go?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Easy…a little too easy if you ask me. She knew a little too much information than I was planning. Actually, I might not need to look for any other leads. They're too close, or at least my father is. But my mother… there was no word of her. I'm beginning to suspect…" my voice became heavy with emotions.  
  
"Don't…things will be alright. Just you wait. There's no point in worrying if you're not sure. Right?" she spoke quieter "Be happy that you're getting closer. I mean, you are closer than you were a few days ago, that's a blessing……if anything goes wrong, you know I'll be here for you hunter." She always knew what to say…suddenly her hand stole on top of mine…she stroked it gently. A sweet peace stole over me for a moment, suddenly I remembered Morgan. She would have been hurt if she saw this. I pulled my hand away. It was clear enough that Katherine was embarrassed, for the both of us.  
  
For the rest of the night, we ate and talked about our memories in England, laughing at the silly and innocent things we had done, and the not so innocent things. I had remembered that Katherine had been a close friend with Alwyn, despite their age difference.  
  
"She's grown up." She said, "you would hardly recognize her now. She's so sweet, and mature, too. Much too mature for her age if you ask me. She's just like you Hunter." She smiled at me then, and I couldn't help feeling a bit sad. Alwyn grew up without me, happily too, I assume. "she misses you still hunter," she spoke as if she had read my thoughts. I looked into her eyes and I remembered everything that I had missed in England. I had missed her. For a long moment I was drowned by her eyes. Hers were the kind that you can look into and it would take all the pain away. I wanted to hold her and thank her for being so caring then. But again, I remembered about Morgan. She was my soul mate, not Katherine…we both looked away.  
  
That night I got ready to sleep on the couch in her living room. We had spent so much time talking at the restaurant that it was already 12:45 a.m. Katherine tapped lightly on her bedroom door, I stopped unpacking a bit and opened the door.  
  
"Hi. Oh, it's alright, you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch tonight…"she said tiredly.  
  
" oh it's fine, no trouble… I can take the couch, it looks like you need a more comfortable rest thank I do." I replied.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you had a big day…that is unless you'd like both of us to…" stopped her. I know what she was going to ask, and I knew I couldn't risk anything happening. She stood there looking at me.  
  
"No…I'll take the couch. Thanks," I said trying to sound a lot cooler than I felt.  
  
"Alright then," She came closer to kiss my forehead, "Good night Hunter love, and be blessed." Her words struck my heart. She used to send witch messages – those same words, before I went to sleep at night in England. My hand held her side firmly. "goodnight Kat." The room was dim and I couldn't see anything but her eyes. She was staring at me, and all I could see were the swirls of pink that floated in her own dark void, as if it were magick itself. She truly was more beautiful since last I saw her. I blinked. Oh my God, what was I doing? I let go of her and quickly went in the living room where a blanket lay folded on the couch. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Oh, tsk tsk Hunter! Hehehehe! REVIEW!!! 


	7. Dream

Author's note: Morgan's POV  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was dark all around me, no ground below me. All I could do was fall but there was no place to fall…An abyss…(the words echoed through my head) her own dark void…(the whispers were everywhere, coming from nowhere) Suddenly appearing from nothing were swirls of pink, just like when I had scried. It surrounded the darkness and it was so beautiful, but somehow threatening in a sense I couldn't understand. All of a sudden, it angered me, so strongly that I was terrified of my own twisted emotion and I wanted all this beauty destroyed. I raised my hands to call this dark force –  
  
Suddenly I bolted awake so quickly while screaming a word, "KAT", I breathed heavily…cat? Why had I said Cat? Dagda was safe and so was I…but there had to have been something wrong, otherwise I would not have dreamed it or saw it for a second time. I started getting nervous when something warm on my throat alarmed me – hunter's pentacle with the lapis lazuli in the centre. I hope it wasn't a bad time. Hunter, I thought. Hunter, I need you. There was a quick response, "Morgan, are you alright, love?"  
  
"I don't know… any luck with your parents?"  
  
"Yes, I think I know where they are, but I'm not 100 percent sure. Morgan… I can't believe it. They're here!" he sounded quite happy and hopeful, but I didn't want to worry him with my dream so I didn't bother telling him. I decided to hold it off until he came back from Canada. " So…Why did you contact me Morgan? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No,…I don't think so, I hope not. Nothing big but I'll tell you when you came back. I'm so happy for you Hunter, but please be careful still. Amyranth might find you…I love you Hunter, and I miss you. Is there anything else new with you?" no response…"Hunter?"  
  
"oh, well, no there isn't" he said, but there was something in the way he told me that just didn't sound right.  
  
"Hunter, please, it's me…Is there something you haven't told me?" I was nervous now.  
  
"No Morgan…" Hunter said.  
  
"Alright, I trust you. Goodnight Hunter."  
  
"I love you" was his last message, and I went back to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
hah, hahaha, MOHAHAHA! Hunter's quite a liar, eh? Well, it will be more bad news until you give me more reviews dammit! LOL 


	8. Forbidden

Okay you guys! This is the chapter…THE CHPATER. You'll want to kill me (again! Btw, THANKS FOR BLOWING MY COVER MICHELLE! REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! LOL, that's ok!) ….kill me!!!!! MOHAHAHAHA! I'm cruel, I'm evil, and totally TWISTED!!!!!!!! I'm Maloche god dammit!!!! Ok…READ AND WEEP BABY! He he he!! ( I know it's wrong, but I swear it'll be worth it!!)  
  
Oh, dear God Hunter…"I'm in love with you" "I have feelings for you?"…How do I tell him now? The way he looked at me yesterday, twice, I was sure that he loved me the same way, but after last night… Dammit! I feel like a fool! Last night he was given a witch message. I couldn't help myself from overhearing, he couldn't notice anyways since he was asleep. It was from a girl, he called her "Morgan"…So, he had found another!! And he loves her. I'm going crazy with envy. I love Hunter, and I need him more than this "Morgan" ever will. Hunter will be mine, no matter what happens. He'll ALWAYS will and forever will be… mine alone.  
  
-Raynach  
  
It was finally Saturday. 4 days since I had held off seeing Da and today I'll be going to MacKay street to finally search around. I'm not sure what I'll find. But I pray to Goddess that I'll find him. "Ready to go?" Katherine asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be…" I replied. We went in the car and drove for about 20 min. until we reached the long narrow corner of MacKay. "stay here. I don't want you to move from this spot. I'm not quite sure what I'll find. Got it?"  
  
"Alright…Good luck" she said, and I closed the car door.  
  
I walked around the street for 5 minutes, it was terribly long and agonizing. I scanned the area for any blood witches but there wasn't even a trace pf magick anywhere, if there was, it was too small to detect. I kept walking, and at the corner of my eye I saw people mowing their lawns, and watering their gardens. That's when it hit me…the man I just passed, who was wearing a hat and planting a seed of some sort, wasn't planting a seed, maybe a stone of some kind because it glittered in the sunlight. Oh my god…I stood there dead in my tracks. Only a witch could have done that. I ran to look back at the man in the hat, and I stood there looking at him. He finally noticed me and turned to see who I was, "Giomanach" he whispered with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Da" I ran up to give him a hug then. I couldn't believe it! After all these years I've found him! I couldn't hold back any tears.  
  
"Giomanach, son! How on earth did you find me?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I got leads from Athar after the French messages you gave me, she went to Paris. Da, where's mum?" I thought he was going to tell me that she was in the house somewhere, but he just stood there.  
  
"Your mother died quite a while before Hunter. Her heart was broken after linden's death. A few of my friends that I met promised to bury her in England, and they sent word that they did. I'm sorry hunter," he said as I was making my way to the house.  
  
"Oh Goddess" was all I could say. I was sol lost. Mum was dead, and I felt sick. No, NO! this couldn't be happening.  
  
"But hunter, I hadn't sent you any French messages…I don't speak much French. But ever since I had contacted you, I decided not to message you from then on…" he looked confused. All of a sudden, we heard a hawk cry in the distance. "you have to leave!" he said looking worried.  
  
"Why Da?! I need to know more! What about – "  
  
"Giomanach! Now! Come back tomorrow at 6:00pm but not if there is a risk! Goodbye son." And he ran into the house.  
  
I walked casually pretending as if I hadn't talked to anyone, minding my own business, when a part of my world had just been torn. My mother was dead, and I didn't even get the chance to see her one last time, nor even the chance to say goodbye.  
  
When I arrived at the car, Katherine was breathing heavily and looked like she was full of fear. "Katherine?" I called her, "Katherine!!" she looked at me then. Her face relaxed.  
  
"hunter! I'm sorry, I was just…thinking…found anything?"  
  
"Yes," I said not really wanting to answer the question. "I found Da…"  
  
"Oh Goddess, are you serious?! Hunter! I'm so happy for you" she leaned over to give me a hug.  
  
"Right…", I wasn't exactly as happy as she was at the moment.  
  
"Hunter, is there something wrong?" she asked concerned. I didn't answer.  
  
"Do you know any good bars around?" was all I asked.  
  
  
  
I walked around, not knowing where I was. So many girls were crowding around me on the dance floor for some reason, and I had accidentally bumped into one of them. She was startled, then she started laughing hysterically. I didn't know why, but everything seemed painfully funny at the moment and started laughing along with her. That's when I spotted Katherine sitting near the bartender reflecting on her own scattered life I suppose. I wonder what problems she had today…  
  
"Là où êtes vous aller, sexy?!" one of the girls said, holding me close to her.  
  
"WHAT?" I said groggily. The girl laughed then and whispered something in my ear that I couldn't understand, something to do with couchez and a view of some sort, along with other words that absolutely sounded stupid. "Sure, maybe at my place! HAHAHA!!!" I laughed uncontrollably, trying to move to the side to get to Katherine, but there were too many girls crowded around me! The whole room began to spin.  
  
Once I finally got out of the little circle I was in, I went to sit next to Katherine, "Hi", I said in a thick voice.  
  
"Hi to you too…are you alright hunter, you've been gone for 30 min. now?" she said staring at my face.  
  
"I'm smashing darling!! I was just getting my "freak" on!" I pointed at the group of girls at the corner who were eyeing me intensely. "Oooh yeah, they want me." I giggled and fell over. Katherine went over to pick me up.  
  
"hunter what's the matter with you? How could you be so irresponsible! This isn't like you…I'm taking you home" her words were slurred, or was it just me? No, it was all her!  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Katherine, why so soon, the party's just getting started." I squinted my eyes. "oh my!! I'm sorry Britney Spears, my mistake! Nice contact lenses," my vision was getting so blurred. But she whispered in my ear. "Menach, thar cors onmisci ra, omnisci ra-a". All of a sudden she and I started walking out the door. I didn't know how I was moving smoothly, I almost looked sober. We left the bar and got into Katherine's car. I had no control over it, I'd rather have stayed at the bar, but Katherine was already driving me home.  
  
I woke up in Katherine's bedroom still feeling a bit light-headed and queasy. "What are – we, who?" I kept mumbling, it all made sense In my head at least.  
  
"Hunter, what on earth did you think you were doing at the bar?" what bar was she talking about? I didn't remember anything about being in a bar. "Here, drink this," and she handed me a dark tea of some sort, and after I took a sip I placed the cup on her nightstand. She immediately placed her hands on my forehead speaking words that didn't sound familiar. It was an old language, Gaelic I presumed? All of a sudden, a rush went through my head, and I began thinking clearly, my vision was better. Oh my god, I had been drunk! And I remembered everything I did. I felt ten times worst, and I remembered about my mother. I couldn't help it, and I sobbed. I loved mum, and she was gone, and to make things worst, I flirted with nearly every girl In that damned club! In a way, I had just betrayed Morgan.  
  
"Shhh…it's alright, everything is alright hunter, I'm here"…she waited till I quieted down for a moment. "Hunter, what's wrong?" her face was full of concern…I decided to tell her everything about how I met Da and the fact that mum was dead. Tears started to trickle down her face. "Oh hunter, I'm so sorry." And she held me close to her.  
  
"it's alright, you couldn't have had anything to do with this. It's all my fault! Always! She didn't have to die, but because linden died she was so hurt…" I sobbed louder now feeling guilty. I went on , "it was my fault that linden died, I should have never introduced him to dark magick, and it killed him! That makes me a killer myself." I confessed.  
  
"Hunter, no it doesn't…Linden called upon the dark force that destroyed him, not you! Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." She looked at me, but I still couldn't believe her then. It took a while before my sobs had quieted and she was stroking my back gently, humming a familiar tune. She kissed my forehead and I looked up to glance at her face. She's so familiar to me, I thought. I lifted my hand to her cheek to slowly caress her face. We stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
Suddenly, before I knew what was happening she was kissing me deeply. I really didn't want this to happen. My heart said no, but arms betrayed me as they came to hold her closer to me. That's when I realized, I still loved her! The lights were dim, and the whole world seemed to vanish from that moment on. I forgot everything and I allowed myself to Katherine, not caring about the consequences. I wanted her! I gasped with shame knowing it wasn't right, but I didn't want to let her go. Slowly I moved backward until my head was on the pillow and we were kissing with so much passion I became terrified – and excited. But I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried….I was lost in the moment….drowning. Even the thought of Morgan couldn't save me now…  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ohhhh yeah! You want me dead, YOU KNOW YOU DO!!! I'm sorry I had to write that but that's just the way it went (*no "oh baby"'s and no "oh hunter"'s! SOOO SORRY! I'm not that kind of person!! However, "oh killian" might come into play…..JUST KIDDING! OK, I swear I will never mention it again! [yeah right!] I tried, I swear I did!) Hehhehe, ok, that's right bring your bats out to hit me, BUT FIRST REVIEW! MOHAHAHAA!!!! you think THAT'S BAD! WAIT TILL I UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER!! IT GETS WORST!!! (hint; THEY ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!) lol, ok you knew that…but seriously, the next chapter is more horrible than this!! (that is, if you didn't enjoy this chapter…lol) but, I'll post it tomorrow…I want to make you drool right now……..MOHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *diabolically laughter* 


	9. Blinded By Truth

Hi guys! Well, here's the chapter… I did it all during detention but ohh well, hope you enjoy!!! Hmm…I see someone's a little Killian in the story as I read from my review!! Well…I'M THINKIN ABOUT IT! Oh btw, please don't throw hate mail to me when you get this! I expect GOOD reviews, please, please….PRETTY PLEASE?! (Ok, this is REEEEEEEEALLY LONG)  
  
Morgan's POV. (Saturday night, same day)  
  
It's like a numbness deep inside my soul, slowly making its way to my senses, already conquering my mind with it. He's like water, and air when I breathe. Just thinking about him makes me long for him even more. I want to call him here to me… but I just can't. It isn't the reasons of his father…no…it's something else. A blind truth I am not willing to see, not yet ready to know. But as it haunts my dreams, my premonitions, I want to know what these whispers in my mind are telling me, and at the same time, praying that I may never, ever know. Who or what is it?  
  
Morgan  
  
I was putting my hair in a braid, looking intently in the mirror, all while my mind was on Hunter. I wonder what he's doing today… then the phone started ringing. It was Bree, she was going to ask me if I needed a ride to tonight's circle.  
  
Ever since Hunter had left, it was as if my bitterness made me stronger somehow. I'd been all groggy last week and it was if it was rewarded with my stronger power. It was easier to see and feel other peoples thoughts. I even felt as if I could bend steel with just the curl of my fingertips. Actually, I knew I could… if I really wanted to.  
  
"Hey Bree! I'm glad you called" I said, feeling somewhat better.  
  
"Hey…still need a ride to the circle?" Bree asked.  
  
"Not really…but please do anyway!"  
  
"Okay dokey kiddo…how did you do on your history test by the way? Let me guess…50? 53?" she teased.  
  
"Oh, very funny. BUT from miraculous studying, I got a 97.5! Oh yeah!" Bree laughed on the other line.  
  
"Nice one witch! Didn't Hunter and Sky tell you not to do spells?!"  
  
"Oh darn, I forgot about that for the 50th time!" I joked. "anyways, aunt Eileen and Paula finally adopted a baby! They'll be here tonight , it'll be my first time seeing her…Want to come over a little earlier?" I asked  
  
"Wow! That's great! Sure I'll be there! See you then."  
  
"great," and I hung up.  
  
In two hours, Bree came over. "Hey I greeted her to come inside.  
  
"what's up?! No one's here yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, but we can talk for a bit… How are you and Robbie doing?" I said curiously.  
  
"Not too bad, not too good either. He's still trying to deal with the whole Matt thing, at least he's trying…"  
  
"At least you're not as bad as Sky and Raven." I said, and Bree laughed. Last Saturday during one of Kithic's circles, Sky and raven had gotten into a big "its-all-your-fault" kind of brawl. Raven ran out of the house practically in tears! It was unbelievable, and somewhat scary to believe that Raven actually cried…Just then the bell rang. Mom came out of the room to get the door.  
  
"Hi Eileen, Paula! Is this your little baby girl, Carrie?" of course mom had seen her already.  
  
I looked over to see Paula holding a little baby girl fast asleep. She at next to me and smiled. I could tell by the look on Bree's face that she was already in love, as was I.  
  
Bree held up a lot of conversation when I finally asked, "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Or course…Her name is Carrie." Paula said and handed Carrie to me. All of a sudden I felt a strong wave come over me, and I gasped!  
  
"Morgan! Are you alright?" Eileen asked. Everyone looked concerned. Paula took Carrie from me.  
  
"Umm…Yeah…she's really cute, but…I don't think I'm used to holding little kids…" I laughed nervously.  
  
"Shall we go?" Bree asked.  
  
"oh! Right…of course! Well, I guess we'll see you later then Eileen, Paula. BY bye Carrie." I touched her soft cheek, and sparks came off the tip of my finger! Oh my God! I thought everyone had seen that, but they were interrupted with Mary K. coming down the stairs looking like a freak! She was wearing black tights, a black laced shirt, and a black skirt that only went up to her knees…she didn't forget the black lipstick, either. She was completely gothic, but she hadn't looked our way…she just walked through the door without a word. "That was interesting…" Bree said, looking shocked.  
  
What the hell was wrong with her now?!  
  
For a long moment, me and Bree said nothing in the car. This was just too insane…Mary K a Goth? And then little Carrie, and the big rush I felt holding her…  
  
"Morgan, are you ok?! What happened in there?" she asked. I snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Depends, which situation were you talking about?" I said dryly.  
  
"Carrie…since I know you don't actually understand what's up with Mary K."  
  
"Yeah…none of us do. But…oh my god Bree…"  
  
"What is it?" moving her eyes to me.  
  
"Carrie, she- it's just that she's…" I was trying to sort this through my mind.  
  
"Morgan?……."  
  
"When I held her…that's when I knew…She's a blood witch Bree! Just like me! I know she is!" That's too much of a coincidence that Carrie was just like me! Just like me…Bree was silent for a moment.  
  
"Whoa…that's unbelievable…" was all she could say…"So…is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
When we finally arrived, almost everyone was there…except for Robbie and Raven. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking all at once…"I still say we should do a little more advancing! Some of us might are almost getting a hold of our powers now! We should – " Jenna said, "no it's too risky! We can't toy with things like that! Not all of us have our powers, some of us might get hurt!" another said…and on and on we argued… it was true though, we had noticed a lot of power growing since our last circle. Robbie walked in the room…still no sign of Raven. "You're all right. But we still have to learn our basics. We can slowly do more advanced techniques, but for now, we have to go slow…" Sky said. Suddenly, Raven walked in the room. Everyone grew quiet. "Hey" I said.  
  
"Hi…" she replied, looking tense and angry.  
  
"well, now that everyone is here, let's get started." Sky walked us into the circle room. It was lit with candles making the room dim and romantic… the circle had already been made out of chalk. "I had done a little ritual, and since most of you wanted to do different, more advanced techniques, we'll do this. The circle is filled with lots of power, its most likely that you will feel a little light-headed when you go in, but it will go away." She handed each of us an athame…Sky pretended to cut through the circle with her dagger, and like an ocean, ripples of magick flowed in the form of a dome...and sky walked in, circling the cut as if to patch it up with her athame. We all did the same thing, right after, and I did get kind of dizzy when I walked inside. The power that flowed in the dome was amazing…  
  
In the middle of the circle were large chunks of stones, mirrors, bowls of water and unlit candles. "just take which ever type you want. We're going to scry today, and the rules are quite simple, but it takes a while to process images and impressions, I'm sure it will work out today though, there's a lot of power in the circle." We all took an object, and instead of taking a candle, I decided to take a mirror this time. Sky took the candle. "Meditate for about as long as you need to, let your question fill your mind and imagine the power flowing into you. Charge the object with your will, and it will take a while, but you'll eventually see, or feel something. I ask you all to please stay quiet until we're all finished." Sky said.  
  
I found the mirror exceptionally fascinating. It was like a window to the outside world. I could see everything, clear as day, just like the fire. All of a sudden my problems flooded me. I willed myself to see Mary K… she was getting in a fight with Jaycee.  
  
"I don't care what the hell you say, forget it! You can have your rapist of a boyfriend Bakker! I don't need you, I have Alisa! You weren't much of a friend anyway! Bitch!" Mary K. said furiously.  
  
"Alright whatever! You can have your Alisa!" Jaycee shouted back.  
  
"And you can have your Bakker! Good luck staying a virgin,"  
  
"I don't need your luck, because for your information, I'm not, you big freak of nature!" My sister was shocked! I could feel her emotions as if they were my own. Oh Mary K.! I felt so unhappy, so distraught, she was no longer angry with Jaycee...she just wanted to burst out crying, but she never did. She welled it up inside of her along with her other emotions. I knew now she was so in pain! So much pain, I was so ashamed. After all that time I could have been there for her, and I never was.  
  
Mary K stormed out of the house, leaving Jaycee guilty with her words! Good, I thought! So much for being her "best friend". She then walked to the corner of the street, bumping into Alisa! "Hey K.!" Alisa said giddily. "what's wrong K?! are you alright? You look kind of pale." She looked concerned.  
  
"I don't feel too –" All of a sudden I felt Mary K's emotions practically climax.! It was absolutely painful, and she fainted!!  
  
"Mary K!!!!" Alisa screamed. "Mary K!! Wake up!" Oh my god! What could possibly be worst then this?!….hunter…hunter……a strange whispered voice was calling to me again……hunter………hunter…my mind filled with Hunter, along with the vision of Mary K., unconscious on the floor. Suddenly Mary K's eyes bolted awake, her eyes were darkish purple with a beautiful pink in them …the same type of colour as the other time I had scried…why? What was going on? All of a sudden Mary K. was gasping rapidly, but her face was changing, until she was no longer Mary K. anymore. Someone else, and the place had changed, too. It was a bedroom, and any idiot could have understood what was going on, the girl was on the bed naked and someone was kissing her …he had blonde hair, and I didn't recognize who it was at first because his back was to me… whoa, I didn't really want to see this, but I couldn't break contact somehow. He kept lavishing her face with kisses, and all over her neck and body. Nothing was left unexplored. "Hunter…" the girl said…Hunter? Hunter?…..She lifted the boy's face so that she could return his kisses, and she turned over… that's when I knew. It was Hunter's face I saw, and all of a sudden I felt shaky, and light-headed, disbelieving. On and on they turned making love passionately, saying unspeakable and appalling words that I didn't want to hear. I'm dreaming, I thought. I had to be… I blinked my eyes…  
  
willing myself to wake but I couldn't escape the reality. I couldn't escape the truth…no…….no……. No "NO!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud it had woken everyone up, and I broke the scrying mirror!!! I pounded on the floor over and over again, and I was willing myself to shrink into nothing! My eyes were filled with tears, my hands filled with blood from the glass pieces. Sky walked up to me to hold me close, but I pushed her away. "Morgan!!!" everyone was staring at me with worried expressions. I grabbed the athame and cut my way out of the circle, running with so much speed. Not even a fox could have run faster than I did. Where to go? I thought….the beach.  
  
I stopped when I got to the waters…my knees hurt from running and I fell. I stared at my hands filled with blood…why Hunter why? You knew I loved you, and you wanted me to trust you…and I did. What more did you want? I stood up and took off the pentacle necklace he had given me, looking at it with love…or at least the love I though I once had. Muirn beatha dans, he said. Then why did he betray me, and lie?! I didn't believe it anymore. Nothing is ever predestined, no of course not! Everybody makes their own destiny… you're lying to yourself, you still love him….my conscience told me. But I didn't care.  
  
Goodbye Hunter, I'm not going to hurt anymore. I promised myself not to hurt ever again. I closed my eyes from the pain, wishing I had never seen what I saw. I lost cal, and now…you. Well, you can take your lying act of what you call "love", and your "trust", but leave me out of it… I threw the pentacle far into the water and stared at the moon.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I know you guys are very upset, but can you at least say GOOD things about my writing? Please? you can't even imagine how STRESSING writing this was, plus the fact that you all are hating me so severely, now I feel guilty…and hurt! *tear* I'm very very sorry, but I had already made a layout on how I wanted to work things out, so I know there won't be any good news until after 3-4 chapters…so…please review or I'm going to have to stop this nonsense of a story, and we'll never get to the good ending. If there is any…. 


	10. Narrow Escape

Hey Hey!!! Better reviews I see! Thank you people, WHO DON'T HATE ME! I'm glad you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in Widow's Vale HAHA… Hmm…Let's see what I have planned…Yes, Katherine is a love struck bitch and I've been thinking of ways to kill off that damned character, but I can't, she still has "things" to do…but don't worry, her final destination will be much worst then death!!! MOHAHAHAHA…. Actually it won't…whoops! But you still love me, eh?! Oh and Killian won't be in here until 2 chapters, he'll be helping Morgan with "stuff"….so I'll try to post them up as soon as I can.!!! Ok…let's roll!  
  
-- Hunter's POV.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I wonder what I t would have been like if Cal had still been alive. Ever since his death, I missed him, even beside the fact that he tried to kill me. Now questions are looming inside my head….who would have been more faithful, more loving, more truthful?…Muirn Beatha Dans…hmm? How I could laugh at such a ridiculous notion! Are people really that blind to realize that there is no such thing as Muirn Beatha Dans but through which we make of it by our OWN selves? Maybe it's another way to escape the true reality – the world is more fickle and ever changing than we want to believe.  
  
Morgan  
  
The morning had started off almost wistfully. Last night I dreamed of Morgan holding me, and smiling, telling me that she loved me. I dreamed of kissing her face, feeling the world melt away…only when I open my eyes, I'm not holding Morgan, I'm holding…Katherine! Oh Goddess! What have I done? It wasn't supposed to be this way, this was a mistake…Why had I done what I did? I betrayed Morgan, more than once in less than 2 days. How will I ever tell her? I buried my face into my hands, trying to sort through my thoughts. Now Katherine could have a baby and torment me with yet another hell on earth! Katherine moved closer to hold me in her arms. She opened her eyes, and smiled "Morning Hunter" she kissed my cheek. "hunter? What's wrong?" Noticing my face.  
  
"Everything is wrong," I said in a whispered tone. "My mother's dead because of me…….and I've just betrayed my muirn beatha dan."  
  
"No you haven't! I'm right here with you…" she said, wanting to say more but I stopped her.  
  
"There's someone else, Morgan. I'm in love with Morgan…." I stopped. "I betrayed here, with you!"  
  
"Morgan? You're in love with Morgan? All my life I've waited to hold you again, and all you can say is that you love Morgan? What about me? What about what I want? Don't you even care?" she was practically yelling, but I didn't here her. I was too much in thought of what I had done….  
  
"I have to go," I said, "I can't stay here! I'm sorry Katherine, this was a mistake. I'm not in love with you anymore." I lied, I did still love her, even if it was just a little.  
  
"You're lying…you still love me. Hunter please don't do this to me! Hunter listen to me…" she was crying now. I wanted to hold her but it would have been wrong. Instead I got up to put on some clothes. "where are you going? When will you be back?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said and I left the apartment.  
  
I spent my time walking around, not knowing where I was going. It was a shame, the day was so beautiful, but I couldn't enjoy it. I didn't know what time it was, but I spotted a Wiccan store in the corner of an isolated street. It was called 'Goddess Moon'.  
  
I entered the shop seeing tons of books, old and new, shelved on the left but it was mostly filled with robes, athames, crystals and other accessories.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the lady near the register asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm just looking around," I replied.  
  
"No? You seem like you're having a rough time." She smiled. " I can read auras, apparently, you're the only person I've met to have your type of problem."  
  
"What problem do I have? " trying to pretend as if I didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough,…thing will be very painful for you in the future, but I do suggest one thing" she went to a backroom behind a bead curtain, "I suggest this," she handed me a thick red book. "Tell me if you need anything," and again she went into the back room.  
  
I sat down on a couch nearby to read the book she gave me – 'Muirn Beatha Dans – the true connection,' by Moreline Reeves. It was filled with spells, stories and facts about how to find your muirn beatha dans. It was very interesting to read, but depressing in one matter. After all, I did leave to forget my problems.  
  
Of course, there were a couple of things I learned that I didn't really want to know. Like when you betray your MBD, it can effect your power and it will most likely effect your relationship in another lifetime. I also flipped through to find more spells, one in particular that shocked me, 'How to break the bond between you and your MBD'. Who on earth would want to be separated from their soul mate?  
  
I read on for about a couple of hours, I hadn't even been halfway through he book. I wondered what time it was - at the door it read 5:30! I had to see Da soon. I quickly purchased the book and ran to the apartment.  
  
When I opened the door, Kat was staring at the T.V. looking very unhappy. I couldn't ask her to take me now, I decided to take a cab.  
  
"I'll be seeing Da in a bit" I told her. She shut off the TV to get ready. "No, don't bother, I'll take the cab."  
  
"No, it's alright. You shouldn't take cabs here anyway, you don't know this place very well, it's most likely that they'll cheat you for extra cash," she said.  
  
"Really, You don't look too well. Stay here. I'll call you if I need anything…..Is there something wrong Kat?" I noticed her face, she was beginning to look terribly afraid. Was there something she wasn't telling me?  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Alright I'll stay. Message me if you need anything." She said quietly.  
  
"thank you," I went into the bedroom to put the book in my suitcase. I took my braigh, some spare change and headed for the door.  
  
"Hunter, Please, be careful." Kat said behind me.  
  
"I'll try," and I left the building.  
  
The cab driver had taken forever to understand my English, but soon I had him driving to Mackay street. The cost of the ride dented my budget but it was all worth it seeing how I was finally going to learn everything about what happened.  
  
I tipped the driver and walked up the porch. I knocked on the door. No answer, but the door was open. Strange, I thought. I went to step inside. I heard a little rustling in the kitchen. "Da?" I called.  
  
"Giomanach" Da yelled back. "Just one moment." I went to sit down on the couch. I waited for about 5 minutes before Da came out and poured us a cup of tea. "Hunter, I've been expecting you." He said, "No trouble getting here I hope…"  
  
"No, Da," I paused for a moment. "what is this stuff?" I asked holding the cup of tea.  
  
"Just some relaxing herbal tea, son" he said.  
  
"Oh, it tastes kind of …. awful." I said, but quickly changing the topic. "Da, I need to know what you've done all the time you've been away. Where had you been all these years?"  
  
"I've been everywhere actually. My next trip was going to be in Mexico, but you know that, right? Actually your mother and I were planning on going to New York next but we realized you were too close of a target for Amyranth, so we couldn't…and then you're mother died." He paused, "I guess Linden's death really broke her heart." He said holding his cup of tea, but not bothering to take a sip.  
  
"Da, I'm so sorry Mum died. I know it was all my fault." I felt so guilty. I knew it was my fault no matter what the council said. Now that mum died, the memory of Linden's death was coming back to haunt me.  
  
"Yes. You should be sorry. You should not have toyed with the dark forces. Now Linden is dead, and your mother. But then again, it would not have mattered, would it? Everything happened…because of you. It was always your doing that made everything go wrong. Not even being a seeker would help to atone for your crimes."  
  
I stared at Da…What? All my fault? Could it have been? But why did Da say what he said? I took another sip of my tea, feeling uneasy, but It didn't relax me. Instead, I felt much worst. "W-what?" He smiled then, that's when I knew. It wasn't Da at all…it was just a glamour. In an instant, the image of Da had changed into a woman, Cynthia! Idiot, I thought. What on earth had made me believe that Cynthia would tell me exactly where my parents were without a consequence?! Quickly, I tried to raise protection spells, but it was too late, the tea that she gave me bound my powers somehow, making me fall helplessly on the floor. I tried to get up but I was too weak, and she was stepping on my back, hard. She bent down to pull my hair.  
  
"You stupid boy. What made you think you were going to get out easy?" giving me an evil laugh. "now we'll take your power and kill your father in front of you…hmm??….but we'll let you live of course. Wouldn't it even be better living a life feeling that the death of Linden and your mother is on your hands? Now the memory of the death of your father would be an even worst punishment…" how I wanted to kill her from her words! But I was powerless. "Selene truly would have been pleased, only she was too stupid!" So that's who she was…a part of the San Diego Amyranth Cell. The rest of the members quickly came to put me on top of the living room table. They turned me over onto my back, and I saw Da. He was also bound by Amyranth, but I heard his words.  
  
"I'm sorry, son. But don't blame yourself, none of this was your fault," though I couldn't believe him.  
  
Amyranth was beginning to start the ritual that would allow them to take all my power. But I didn't care, I could only think of Morgan: I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I thought. I sent her a witch message – I love you.  
  
The ritual took quite a while to prepare. But eventually I felt my power slipping away. This is how Morgan must have felt in New York. Utterly helpless. All of a sudden a dark mist came from behind Cynthia and covered my body. It was quickly absorbing my powers. In one moment, my powers would be gone from me for good. I closed my eyes trying to forget about the paint hat was lodged in my throat. I could barely breath, and I was in so much pain, I no longer felt human. Cynthia finally spoke the last words that would finish off the ritual.  
  
"Nach Bendict Chlar Ra –" suddenly, I heard the front door swing open. Members of the council bursted in and all of Amyranth was bound to the floor. The mist that covered my body evaporated suddenly  
  
"NO!!!!" Cynthia was screaming like an insane person. All the members started crying in pain as they were all put under the braigh. Katherine's face hovered above me.  
  
"Hunter, can you get up?"  
  
"No" I said weakly, and I closed my eyes.  
  
I woke up on the bed of Katherine's apartment, feeling a little weak.  
  
"hunter" Da said, "how are you son?"  
  
"Da!" I sat up to give him a hug. "what happened?"  
  
"Well, apparently, the council heard about the little run-in with Amyranth. They came as quickly as possible, just in time. We almost lost you there." He smiled, "Amyranth is finally in custody."  
  
"That's great, but how did the council know where I was?" I asked. Just then Katherine appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Da left the room.  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"Yes…I contacted the council. I found some numbers in your suitcase…and…" she tried to explain.  
  
"Then you knew Amyranth was going to be there! Why didn't you tell me!" I flared at her.  
  
"I couldn't. Amyranth would have killed me, or worst…and they would have killed your father. Remember when you saw Da for the first time? While I was in the car, Cynthia bound me and ordered me to tell her your plans as soon as I knew… so that they could strip your powers from you." She looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Hunter… but at least you're safe now." At least…and then there would be Morgan to face, I thought.  
  
The next day, I tried my best to enjoy myself. Da and I spent everywhere catching up on what happened all those yeas they were away. We laughed at a few things, but it was mostly some terrible news.  
  
"So, how long have you and Katherine been together now?" Da said while we were having lunch. I couldn't help not to frown.  
  
"me and Katherine are not together. She just took me in for a bit until I left Quebec." I replied, Da gave me a strange look.  
  
"That doesn't make much sense…" doesn't it? I thought, "you must still be romantically involved with Kathy, I presume…"  
  
"No, at least I hadn't meant to. I'm in love with someone else, her name is Morgan. She's a Riordan." Da's head popped up in amazement.  
  
"A Riordan? Maeve of Belwicket? I had no idea she had a child!"  
  
"You won't believe who the father is," I continued. On and on I rambled about Morgan's beauty, strength, and power. Da was absolutely stunned.  
  
"what an amazing find, son. Better not let that one go." He smiled.  
  
"yeah," I said, feeling a little miserable. "I'll be going back to Widow's Vale tonight, now that I found you. I'd like you to meet Morgan-"  
  
"Actually I think I better go back to England tonight" Da said. I really need to see Alwyn, and visit our mother. I think you should too. Why don't you come with me to England?" he asked.  
  
"I really would have liked to but I promised Morgan I'd be back. Maybe another time…for sure." I said.  
  
"Alright, another time then."  
  
I was packing my bags, getting ready to take the next flight back to Widow's Vale, I told Da I would meet him at the airport to see him for the last time before he left for England. Kat would drive me there.  
  
When we arrived, I saw Da sitting on one of the benches, with very little luggage beside him. Just then his flight was being called…He and Kat shared a few words, and then he shared some with me.  
  
"Alright, well, promise you'll return to England…even if it's just for a little while…bring Morgan, too." He said giving me a wolfish smile.  
  
"Sure, I'll see if I can. Goodbye Da, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too son." He gave me a hug, and then he went off.  
  
Katherine and I waited for about a 40 minutes until the announcement called flight. "Well, that would be me…" I said.  
  
" Yes…" she said looking down. "Well, umm…" she was a little hesitant. "You know you don't have to go! You can stay here with me, for another week or two, and then we could go back to England."  
  
" Kat! I – "  
  
" You'd be with your family again, and Alwyn needs you…and so do I. Hunter, I still love you. I don't want to let you go. Not again. Please?! Come with me. I need you." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
" Kat…I'm sorry. I promised Morgan."  
  
"NO! Just forget Morgan, she'll never love you like I can! Leave her dammit! I need you…I need you!" and she came up to kiss me on the lips. I tried to stop her, but she didn't…and I kissed her back, again.  
  
" I love you Kat…but I can't be with you. I'm so sorry, goodbye." And I walked away.  
  
" You belong to me Hunter," she said behind me. "I'm not letting you go…not that easy… not that easy…." I kept walking, wondering….what had she meant with those words?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!!! Hmm….what DID Kat mean by those words?! I wonder…… actually I don't cause I'm the author! HA! Ok… read and review, and I won't put up next chapter until I get 10 reviews…the next one will be TRES funny…. Promise! Ok?!!! OTAY!! Btw, EVERY scene was important (hint hint) even the one in the bookstore…when hunter bought the book. Sorry this chapter didn't have much of the hunter-and-morgan conflict, but the next chapter will!!! 


	11. A Price To Pay

Ok You guys! Hunter gets confronted….*valley girl voice* OH NO! HE IS LIKE, SOOOOOOOO SCREWED!. …ok, I hope you hate Katherine…cause I do…and if you don't…well, in a few chapters…YOU WILL! MOAHAHAHA! Ok, this is mostly hunter-and-Morgan conflict which I know you all want so here! *folds her arms and sticks her tongue out*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hunter left me as I thought he would, and again, I'm alone, all alone. Though he did tell me that he still loved me…I must have hope. Hope that he will return to me again, freely in my arms without the memory of Morgan to haunt him. He belongs to me, my muirn beatha dan, my soul mate. I'll see him again, and he'll know to choose me. He just has to…  
  
- Raynach  
  
It had been a long night, I was sitting on the kitchen table for about 3 hours already, worrying about everything, trying so hard to think of nothing. My emotions were mixed with so much sadness, hatred, anger, and fear. I stared at my hands. I lost quite a lot of blood from the cuts that I had, and they still hurt pretty badly.  
  
Just then, Mary K. walked into the house, at 12:30 in the morning still wearing her utterly freakish outfit. What the hell was her problem? I thought… I had too much anger inside me that I didn't have any remorse for Mary K. and her problems anymore. I took another sip of my coffee. It had been my 5th cup. Mary K. walked into the kitchen, taking a drink. She looked at me for a moment noticing my scarred hands. "what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just shattered glass," along with my shattered life, my hopelessness….but I kept my mouth shut. "what happened to you?"  
  
"I thought I might try something different you know…"  
  
"Well at least you're not worshipping the devil or anything," I said indifferently.  
  
"No of course not. I'll leave that to you," she said irritably. I was so sickened by her remark, I got out of my chair and pushed it back against the table violently. As I was walking up the steps to my room, I heard the phone ringing. Sky…why had she decided to call at this hour? I picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes Sky, what is it?"  
  
"Morgan, are you alright? I'm so sorry, would you like to tell me what you saw?" she asked in a worried tone. I was amazed to think she cared so much.  
  
"Um…I guess. Actually, I'll come over. My parents are asleep. But only for a little while. It's a school night.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait then. Hurry." She said on the other line.  
  
I quickly took my keys and coat, put on my shoes and headed out the door Quietly.  
  
I arrived at sky's in about 10 minutes. She greeted me at the porch taking y hand. "does it still hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but not a lot. I have a bit of a headache though." I noticed a warm fire burning and I went to sit next to it on the couch.  
  
"Morgan, I'm sorry if the visions was a bit too much for you. Maybe I was acting too fast, giving the scrying lesson…can you please tell me what you saw?" she said softly.  
  
"Well, not good news obviously. I don't know how to say this…Hunter, he – he was with someone else that night." Sky appeared shocked. "I don't think he was drunk…he looked very much like he knew what he was doing. I couldn't believe it at first, but now, I do…." My voice started breaking, "I don't know….I know I reacted pretty harshly, but I didn't know what to do…I didn't believe Hunter could do it. Now I know….I'll never be enough for anyone…" I was crying hard. Sky came up to hug me.  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan. Knowing Hunter, it must have been a mistake, did you recognize the girl when you scried?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did. I had a few visions of it before, you know…her eyes were purplish with a slight bit of pink in them." Sky's head popped up.  
  
"I Know that girl…Katherine. Hunter and her were best friend back in England. They only initially dated for about 2 months, until Hunter turned into a seeker." Sky spoke quietly, I had a hard time hearing her.  
  
"Well, I guess, it's true then…" I couldn't take much more of this. "I better go," I said quickly.  
  
"Alright. Hunter called me 30 minutes ago. I'll be picking him up at the airport. Are you sure you don't want to come? He's expecting you –"  
  
"I think not, I need to get some sleep. Please don't tell him I know," I asked.  
  
"sure then. I'm sorry Morgan. Things will turn out alright. I know it will. But please don't make any final judgements until you've confronted him. Give him a chance to at least explain himself." Though I didn't think there was any explanation for this.  
  
When I got home, I quickly jumped into bed. I couldn't stop my tears. "I'll never be good enough, will I Hunter?…never….not for anyone…Not even to my own Muirn beatha dan." I gave myself a little smirk. "Powerful Woodbane witch, that's all I'm good for…an object to the world of magick…" and I cursed myself to sleep.  
  
I woke up at 7:45…shit! I was going to be late for school. Mary K. was probably still pissed at me. No problem I thought. I just won't give her a ride then.  
  
I was ready in 15 minutes and I headed for the door sipping on a diet coke. That's when it hit me. Hunter was back in Widow's Vale. The thought made my car swerve on the road. My traitorous heart skipped a beat, though my anger filled me just as quickly. I got to school feeling a little light- headed. I went off to y usual hangout with Kithic. Everyone turned quiet when I walked down the steps. Was everyone afraid of me now? I guess so. Though, I hadn't given them a good enough reason to be. Bree gave me a small smile, explaining so much. She was worried about me, and she cared. It made me wonder, how did I ever lose her friendship before? Robbie was the one to only look away.  
  
School was finally over and it was exceptionally agonizing. It felt like each class was a day. as I was heading out of the school, I felt a little prickle at the back of my neck. Oh no…Hunter. I quickly put up invisibility spells when I got outside. Unfortunately they didn't' work. Morgan? I heard his voice in my head. I pretended not to hear him. I ran to the car but Hunter caught me by the arm.  
  
"Morgan!" Was it love that is aw in his eyes? Or just another act, like cal? I couldn't be sure anymore. I had lost my trust, not only for Hunter but to everyone else as well. "Morgan," again he spoke softly, but it hadn't warmed my hardened heart. "Is this the way to greet your muirn beatha dan?" he asked me softly.  
  
"I don't know, is it?" I said, not smiling. He didn't seem to notice. I instead he pulled me closer into his embrace. "I love you," he said, and his words stung my heart. I pulled away quickly  
  
"I have to go, me and Mary K are going to do be doing something important today." I lied, backing away from him. He seemed almost hurt.  
  
My expression must have accidentally betrayed my knowledge because for a moment I thought I had seen a look of guilt on his face for a brief moment.  
  
Though he seemed unaware of my growing power, I felt his emotions. Deep inside of him he felt that I already knew about what happened between him and 'his' Katherine. I silently cursed him on and on in my mind, that lying bastard. Only, again, my heart betrayed me. Slowly I lifted my hand to caress his cheek…….who are you Hunter? I wondered to myself…..Why?!  
  
Quickly, I got into my car not saying a word leaving hunter to stare, clouded in his own thoughts and suspicion.  
  
I dropped my book bag on my bedroom floor, wanting to kick myself. Damn myself for being so weak! I should have cursed him, spit hurtful words in his face and wound him, and make him suffer so that he could feel the same pain and anguish that I had felt……but I didn't. Deep inside me, I knew I still cared….I just didn't know whether to forgive him and tell him that I love him, or to walk away with a wounded heart……In a way, I wanted both.  
  
Morgan……a voice was calling to me……Morgan……it echoed through my mind, I felt her presence, but I didn't know who she was….. power sink……  
  
Oh my god! Who could it have been? Was it Amyranth? I was absolutely clueless and afraid. But I was too curious to let this go. I wanted to know….I needed to know. Quickly I grabbed my keys and got into das boot. I drove all the way to the cemetery, my heart racing. Am I stupid? This could be a trap, just like in New York, but something in me told me that it wasn't and not at all threatening. Quickly I traced some protection sigils that I learned from the Council…that should do it, I thought.  
  
Power come in swiftest light, give me strength beyond my sight….the rhyme came to my head suddenly, and quickly I felt a rush of strength come into me in waves. I was more alert and aware now, I was prepared.  
  
I walked silently into the cemetery hearing leaves crunch under my shoes. The day seemed clear and beautiful…at last I arrived at the power sink. This place brought back so many memories, it hurt so much to remember Cal….beautiful Cal……..I moved my eyes to the left pretending not to notice. For a while now I felt the presence follow behind me. It was coming closer, and closer, but I wasn't afraid. I stiffened my arms and rushed energy toward my hands. I turned around quickly and shot white witch fire straight at the girl and she was knocked down to the ground so suddenly that I couldn't see her face. She was about my age, blonde hair, average height like me… purple and pink eyes… anger flooded me so quickly, coming off in waves. I stood there staring at her as she stood slowly. She was gasping heavily.  
  
"So you're Morgan…" she said in her crisp English accent. "you're surprisingly strong…" I kept staring at her, my arms folded. I didn't take her words as a compliment. "Yes I replied coldly. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You don't know who I am, sol let me explain this to you…Hunter… I've known him for a while now. My name is –"  
  
"I know who you are, Katherine," I spat at her name. She looked shocked to find that I knew who she was. She raised her head slightly, trying to look confident, but I know she was filled with mistrust and fear…fear of my power.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't need to explain after all."  
  
"Of course you don't…I've learned quite a bit about you," I spoke harshly, she took it as an insult and for some reason, reached into her turtle neck sweater and pulled out a pentacle necklace! Almost the same one that Hunter gave me, only in the middle were pink jade swirls that matched her eyes. I grasped my throat wondering where mine had gone…I just remembered…I threw it into the river…  
  
"Looking for this?…" she reached into her vest pocket and held out the pentacle that was mine…how the hell did she get that?! Why did she get it?!  
  
"What do you want Katherine?" I was getting irritated and angry.  
  
"You know what I want and why I am here!! I 'want' you to stop getting in the way of me and Hunter! He doesn't love you enough! He loves me!" I shook my head in disbelief, was she utterly insane? "You don't believe me but I've seen the way he's looked at me…I know he does!" she raged at me.  
  
"stop lying to yourself. This is pathetic. What makes you think that YOU have any say in our business? YOU are the one getting in the way of things, SO get out of my way! " I wanted to leave this ridiculous confrontation, and I walked toward das boot but as I passed Katherine, she pushed me back and slapped me hard so that I fell to the ground. In an instant she as at my side, taking my hands and placing them on her forehead.  
  
"No!!!" I screamed, but I was already in the bond. She was forcing me to do that meanma, and I didn't want to see!  
  
Instantly I was back in England watching the memories of Hunter and Katherine since they had been young. I saw Hunter and Katherine at 5 years old holding hands in a small park…Hunter a few years later giving Kat his first kiss… both of them laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's company… watching Hunter flirt and turn to so many other girls and I felt Katherine's envy and sadness as she watched silently…Hunter making love to Kat for the first time! No! No!!! oh Goddess! Why hadn't I known?… Hunter leaving her to be seeker, her pain and hurt…there was so many other things I saw that I didn't want to see, and a lot of it was unbelievable and shocking. Quickly, I broke away from the brach. Two tears shone in the corner of my glistening eyes.  
  
"Don't you see?!" she was shaking my shoulders… "can't you see that he belongs to me! E's my muirn beatha dan, you're nothing to him! Nothing!!!!!" and with that I kneed her in the side, she fell over. Quickly, she was about to get up but I was too angry, I somehow shot a yellow ball of sparking energy that hit her on the shoulder. Again she fell over, only this time it was me that hovered over her. I twisted her shirt with my hands and spoke, "you're very brave to face an uninitiated witch – the last of the Riordans, and daughter of Ciaran MacEwan", I pressed her with a cunning smirk. Her eyes widened in utter disbelief, though she spoke with a hoarse voice,  
  
"I am a Red-Witch, I could easily compare. I can burn through your power with little effort, but you're not worth the energy!" I wasn't even close to afraid, although I wondered what she meant by red-witch.  
  
"Believe what you want…your words have no effect on me. I don't ever want to see your face again! So stay the hell away from my life, or you won't even stay alive long enough to wish you weren't born…" I glared into her eyes and got up slowly heading for das boot. I wanted to die from all that I saw. Damn her for soiling my image of Hunter! Now I couldn't even understand who he was anymore. He was like a stranger to me now. But I knew what I had to do…and I wouldn't let Katherine leave without paying a price…  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
ok….read and review, the next one will be the actual confrontation…it will get a little bit ugly! But…..oh well! 


	12. Almost Alright

Hey guys, this isn't very long but review anyways, I'm soooo sleepy when I made this, so don't mind any errors…  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so tired today, and my life is a mess. Oh goddess, what to do? I called Bree and Robbie today. They're both busy and I haven't a thing to do. I have to get my mind off of this, anything to distract myself from my pain. I wish I could run away, far away from Widow's Vale, from my problems, but I'd rather make Katherine pay for all that she's done.  
  
- Morgan  
  
I came home around 6:30 feeling more than miserable and angry. I quickly went to my room and laid on my bed, thinking. Finally, I know what all this dreaming meant. It was Katherine, all Katherine….but that damned Hunter. Tonight, I was going to confront him. I quickly changed into something less messy and headed out the door for das boot.  
  
The whole time I was thinking of what to say…hello Hunter, anything 'new' with you…or you bastard, I should kill you! All that thinking was making me tense and angry. I didn't even realize my speed limit – 86 miles per hour! On a 50 mile limit road. I quickly slowed down and approached hunter's porch. He must have felt my presence because he quickly opened the door before I got out of my car. He greeted me with a smile, but I did nothing to answer back his welcome. Be careful, I thought. Don't want to break the news too soon. I gave him a false smile. My whole plan was to corner him, and make him feel guilty.  
  
For some strange reason he didn't seem to sense my resentment or anger. He was usually in tune with my thoughts. He kissed me on the cheek and I walked inside. Sky didn't seem to be home at the moment.  
  
"Morgan" hunter said wistfully. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Yes. I bet." I said a bit harsher than I meant.  
  
"Is everything alright? He asked. Bastard, I thought.  
  
"I don't know, IS everything alright?" I sat on his couch not feeling a bit of warmth from the fireplace. Hunter looked a bit worried for a moment, but his expression seemed to vanish a moment later. "How was your trip? Was there anything I missed?" I said a lot calmer then I felt.  
  
"Well….yes…I mean, no…..maybe—"he hesitated  
  
"I meant your father…." My own words shocked me for a moment  
  
"My father is alright now, he's going back to England…the Chicago Amyranth cell is finally in custody which means my father is safe from now on. No more hiding." No more hiding for him at least, are you hiding something? My mind was challenging him. He still didn't seem to notice. Instead he came to sit next to me, and hold me close to him, but I only pushed him away. "There's something wrong…what is it Morgan?" he said holding my chin. I couldn't believe it. Was he actually convincing himself that I didn't know?  
  
"Nothing" I stood up and went next to the fire. "Is- Is there anything else…Hunter?" I felt confusion. Inside me, I still had hope that he'd tell me the truth, I wondered what was making him so disloyal, did he really still love her, and not me? Just then the doorbell rang, but I didn't feel any presence, awkwardly. It must be Sky coming home, thank God.  
  
Hunter stood up to get the door, and I followed after him. I was ready to greet Sky at the door, but Hunter froze as he opened the door…that's when I realized, it was Katherine…..excellent, I thought. Hunter was breathing fast, looking nervous.  
  
"what are you doing here?!" he asked, astonished. She didn't seem to notice me until a second later.  
  
"Hello again, Katherine…." I said, giving her a sarcastic smile. Hunter turned to me, his eyes wide with shock. I gave him a short cold stare that held him for the moment. "Is something wrong Hunter?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
KK! Well I kinda cut the chapter in half because I'm not able to work on the other one for a while again, I'll upload tomorrow! And READ AND REVIEW………….the sooner the chapter will come!! Guaranteed!!!!! lol… 


	13. Almost Alright (2)

Ok, I've got nothing to say, except,…life sucks, so does Katherine….HEHEHEH! lol anyhoo…lets roll!!!  
  
P.S. Katherine is not working for Amyranth, I sort of made a slip-up on one of my chapters.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I honestly didn't know what to do next, I had thought about confronting him, and I had made it this far…but I didn't expect Katherine. I went back inside the living room to get my coat, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't do it, and I hated myself because of it. No matter how angry I am, I couldn't hurt Hunter, at least, not now. Suddenly I felt Hunters hand, grasp my arm. I sensed an overwhelming amount of fear and discord.  
  
"Stay away from me…." I whispered to him.  
  
"Morgan please let me explain, I was going to tell you but I didn't find the time, I- - "  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe a minute ago would have been the moment. At least it would have shown you still cared!" I raced out of the living room, my mind still processing this moment. Hunter was racing after me but I tried to avoid him.  
  
"Just leave her Hunter!!" Katherine persuaded him in the background, and immediately he shoved her hands away from him violently.  
  
"You stay out of this!" He screamed at her. But she was too persistent.  
  
"NO! Can't you see she doesn't love you!! Hunter! She isn't worth this…" I'm not worth it? Wasn't I? We've only been together for only a few months, but it seemed more than that. Those countless times where we spent holding each other…didn't it mean anything? Suddenly anger flowed through me. I came to realize that this wasn't my fault, it was Katherine's, and I originally intended to make her miserable. I quickly turned around and sent witch fire directly at her stomach, which sent her flying.  
  
"You bitch!" She gnarled at me. Her balled her fists and stood up quickly, chanting ugly words that sounded like a curse. This is exactly the kind of battle I had in mind, but Hunter tried to stop us by putting shields between us. Damn him, I thought. If only there was a way to break through it. But it was too strong.  
  
"Hunter, get the hell out of my way, or I'll make you get out of my way."  
  
"No, Morgan. Stop this. Please…" I saw the hurt in his eyes but I didn't care. Katherine was mine, and either now or later, she was going to pay for all that she had done.  
  
Katherine spoke to me with her mind.  
  
"Pathetic aren't you? You're nothing. Hunter is mine, he was always mine, and I will destroy you, and Hunter will be there to see you fall. Come on Belwicket girl, show your power! Now!"  
  
"Keep your sorry mouth shut Red Bitch, or I will hurt you." Giving her an evil grin.  
  
"Why don't you ask Hunter what a Red witch is?" she said. Now that I think about it, I really didn't know what I was up against, and I wasn't willing to speak to Hunter anytime soon. Quickly I headed for the door, I wasn't quite as prepared as it thought I was. Again, Hunter raced after me.  
  
"Morgan please! Don't go. I need you. Give me time to explain…" Frankly I didn't care for a word he said. I only looked at him and then headed for das boot, I heard Hunter calling behind me.  
  
For long hours I drove, trying to decide what I was going to do, but I was too hurt to think now. There was no one I could talk to, no one who could understand me now. The only person I really trusted was Hunter, and now that he was gone….there was only one person left who could help me.  
  
Killian.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I don't mind if I don't get reviews on this one, its alright, but I'm so unbelievably tired!!!! I'm only a paragraph away from the next chapter which has Killian in it, and it's most likely to be posted up tomorrow, but for now. I have to sleep!!!!! 


	14. Relative

Okk……….I finally posted my icky chapter …..here you go!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I've been pacing up and down my room for about 10 minutes. Goddess, what on earth is taking him so long? I sent Killian a witch message about 4 days ago, and I hadn't heard from him since, he should have came 2 days ago. Maybe I should send him another message, "Killian", I thought…"what the hell are you up to?", immediately I felt his response. He was already here in Widow's Vale squandering his time, making sure that my "seeker boyfriend" wasn't up to anything. Great. Fine thing to know that your own blood can't trust you.  
  
Suddenly I felt a familiar presence down the walk. Killian. I felt a rush of relief as my own kin was knocking at the door.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!" Mary K. screamed from her room. Mary K. opened the door. "who are you?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Hello Killian!" I greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Morgan! Dear little sister! Smashing day isn't it?!" He gave me a little hug. He was just as perky as ever. I turned to see the expression on Mary K's face. She looked suspicious. Killian and I showed a great deal of resemblance, and for a moment I thought I saw a little spark of jealousy on Mary K's face. Did she really know? Quickly she raced up the stairs giving Killian a small glare. He tried not to notice. "You seem different, is Morgan having an awful day?" He allowed himself a comfortable position on my couch.  
  
"You could say that…I guess." An awful week maybe. For some reason I hadn't been up to myself, and it wasn't just Hunter. My powers seemed to have diminished these last couple of days, and I wasn't sure why.  
  
"Do tell." Killian said, looking quite amused.  
  
Quickly, I told him in little detail about all that happened with me and Hunter, and how the Red Witch was in Widow's Vale. He winced at my words as if it pained him.  
  
"Well Morgan, what do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
"I want to get rid of her, but I don't know what I'm really up against. My powers are dimming, and there's no one around that can help me….Do you know what a red witch is?" I hoped to God that he knew….  
  
"A Red Witch is very rare, especially in a place like widow's vale. They are one of the most extremely powerful witches, and they weren't from any of the 7 great clans either. They somehow adapted their power through fire. I suggest you don't get involved with this one. She might be too much for you…"  
  
" Wait, that's not possible. I've thrown witch fire at her before…why didn't she attack me?" I asked  
  
" Red Witches grow their power through fire, it might have hurt her when she fell, but they can absorb the fire and put it to their future use. Just let her go and make your seeker boyfriend pay, after all, he did allow himself to get frisky with a red witch." He said with a sarcastic smile. I wasn't at all amused. "what do you want me to do?" he asked me.  
  
"I want you to help me get rid of her!"  
  
"Oh, no. definitely not." He replied quickly, getting up to leave the room.  
  
"KILLIAN!" I screamed after him. Suddenly the front door opened. Mom and aunt Eileen and Carrie stood at the door.  
  
"Morgan…" mom eyed me. "I didn't realize that we were having company". Great, I thought. Usually that meant, you weren't supposed to have people over, or you're in really BIG trouble…  
  
"Oh, don't worry mom, this is…" I couldn't think of anything…crap.  
  
"Hunter's cousin!" Killian gave a big smile to my mom. "I was just giving word about him, apparently he's visiting England for the rest of the week." Hmm…I thought, very smooth….Thank god, my mom actually bought the story.  
  
"Oh, I see" she said. "Would you like to see my niece?" she pointed at Carrie. Killian approached her and slowly caressed her cheek. All of a sudden, Killian cringed, and a few moments later he was racing out the door.  
  
"Well, that's different…" aunt Eileen said. "Didn't that happen to you also?" she looked at me. As a matter of fact it did. It had to have been something to do with Carrie being a blood witch…  
  
I raced outside the door to catch up to Killian. He looked pale. "What the heck was that?" I asked him.  
  
"The child…she's adopted…" He stammered.  
  
"Yeah…Why?" I said, confused.  
  
For a moment I didn't understand what he was saying, then he looked at me, and that's when I knew.  
  
"Oh my god, Killian. That's your child?" He didn't answer me. "Why isn't she with you?!" I couldn't believe any of this. I knew he wasn't a very responsible person, but this was unbelievable. "Killian! Why isn't she with you?!!!!" I was almost screaming.  
  
"Her mother left me 3 months ago, I didn't know where she went. I thought she would have taken care of the baby, but –" his words were so quiet, I had a hard time hearing him… "I would have found her again, I was sure of it…"  
  
"Killian….who's the mother?"  
  
He was a bit hesitant, as if he couldn't remember…  
  
"I hadn't seen her in a while…Her name is Katherine." He said tensely.  
  
MOHAHHAHAHAA! OH YEAH, I'M EVIL, I'M EVIL! Not really, but HEY! Ain't this funny? LOL….REVIEW! 


	15. Homecoming

Hiyah peoples! I know I hadn't made a chapter in a very long time, but all of a sudden I had this really freaky impulse to finish the goddamn story! I even had to switch a few ideas because I forgot them! AHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU ALL! (I don't know why I said that) Can someone give me a cookie, because I'm in GREAT NEED.....:'( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
I turned my back to him and covered my face. I couldn't believe it, I was too shocked and embarrassed to look at him. Why? Why? And out of all the people in the world, it had to be Katherine. I intended to hurt her as much as I could, but I wasn't going to kill the mother of my brother's child. Family. It sickened me. When I finally had a chance to regain myself, I looked at him. "Come with me. There's something you need to see." Killian looked with curiousity. "Where are we going? Morgan, why do you look like that?!" he asked, worriedly. I didn't answer him. I got the keys to Das Boot and motioned him to the car.  
  
When we finally got to Hunters, a wave of nostalgia hit me. I remember coming to this place as my hideaway, my home..my refuge. Yet, I was still compelled to hurt everyone within it, and soon, even me. That is truly a Woodbane way to behave my mind was telling me, but I shrugged off the feeling of guilt and knocked on the door. No answer, but I knew someone was inside. I instead spelled the door to unlock, and kicked it open hard.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Killian said behind me.  
  
"You'll see," was my reply.  
  
Hunter immediately came down the stairs. He looked a bit worried when he saw Killian. bullshit man. "Morgan, where were you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the longest time, we need to -" he finally acknowledged Killian's presence "Killian", he said.  
  
"Hunter", he replied almost mockingly, if it weren't for the nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Where's our little Red Witch today? There's someone I'd for her to meet..or rather, meet again," I was gazing at the stairs, willing her to come down. As if she sensed it, she raced down the stairs calling for Hunter. I couldn't wipe away the smirk that was imprinted on my face.  
  
"What are you doing here -" all of a sudden her eyes went wide with fear. I smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, haven't you seen the father of your child before?" and at that everyone stood there, silently, as if waiting for the house to erupt. Slowly Katherine walked up to me, and slapped me hard with the back of her hand, which sent me flying. Alternately, Killian slapped her back, twice as hard. He was angrier than I thought.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? She was supposed to be with you, and you gave her away. You unworthy, bitch of a mother." what did I do? his voice was so quiet, which made it all the deadlier. "AND YOU!" he pointed at me "you knew she was here and you didn't even bother to tell me from the beginning?" he flared.  
  
"I - - I didn't -" he was right, and I had nothing more to say.  
  
"You're one to talk," Katherine interfered, "speaking from a father who abuses magick, constantly drinks, and enjoys parties on every opportunity!"  
  
"BULLSHIT! You LEFT Killian.and you sent Carrie up for adoption. YOU should be to blame-" and in a moment I bolted after her, feeling my anger rise through my arm and into my fist which I aimed at her mouth. I could here Hunter telling us to stop but before I knew it, Katherine instantly blasted a hot blue ball of fire to my stomach. Once again I fell hard. And screamed. "GET IT OFF ME, IT BURNS.STOP ." My body throbbed madly with heat so intense I could have killed myself from the pain. I remember Katherine reaching out her hand, mumbling unintelligible, frightening words that made my head spin, until Hunter threw her to the floor. Goddess it was painful. so I closed my eyes and gave myself up to unconsciousness.  
  
I woke up in Hunter's living room, gasping for breath, feeling weak all over. something's different, I know it. There was an emptiness within me that I couldn't understand.  
  
I got up and immediately headed for the door, that's when Hunter took me by the arm and pressed me up against his chest. Oh Goddess, the feeling was unbearable fury.and excitement, too.  
  
"Where are you going?" He whispered against my cheek.  
  
*Push him off you friggin retard!* but I couldn't move. I was torn between the door, and well.him. "Home." I finally managed.  
  
"Why?" His hand slowly eased downward, spanning my waist. I placed my hands on his arms, meaning to push him away but I couldn't move. I was practically paralysed. Slowly. So slowly. He placed his soft lips against mine, gently at first, and then the intensity grew with so much heat and fervor, I became aroused.  
  
"Stop," I mumbled between kisses, but he continued.the bastard. When he tried to draw me into his room, that's when I came to my senses. I pulled away and slapped him hard on the face, which was already flushed from the kiss. "What do you think you're doing, trying to seduce me?!" my breath was quick. "I -- " he was too hypnotized by my lips to answer, so I did both of us a favour and left swiftly that instant, and I didn't look back.  
  
Later, in the kitchen I fixed myself a nice cup of hot tea and sat down to read a romance novel that I found it Mary K's room to get my mind off things. What the hell was I thinking. I knew I should have pushed Hunter away the first moment he put his hands on me. God knows he didn't care for me like he used to. He was just trying to use me! God, I felt like such an idiot. It won't happen again, I reminded myself. Never again. I placed my hand above my cup.*cool the fire,* and took a sip. "PFUH!" the tea was hot as hell and it burned my tongue! Oh no, oh no, oh no. what was going on. I had done the spell, but it didn't work. The spell didn't work! I tried again, and took a sip. Still pretty hot. Then all of a sudden a memory hit me. Katherine. When she hovered over me and said that Gaelic spell. It had lessened my powers.or permanently removed them.and I sobbed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahaaaaa! Well there, that was fun! Enjoy, and review my lovely fans. And bow, bow bow bowwwwww!!! 


End file.
